The Age of Consent
by Hermonthis
Summary: Zhao/Azula - 50 themes and 50 sentences for this very twisted May/December relationship. But wait, who ever said romance had to be involved?


Made for LJ's 1sentence community (alpha set). Warnings for sex, swearing, violence, manipulation and May/December romance (err.)

* * *

**The Age of Consent**

_we all start out like children _

**Devotion**  
The military officer bowed low towards the princess, offered his hand to her and remarked, "The Princess Ursa is known for her grace and charm, I wonder if her only daughter can surpass her."

**Kiss**  
Azula's lips snarled in disdain when her opponent chided her lack of morality; smoothing the bangs from her forehead she'd make her classmate bleed for insuating such a petty crime.

**Potatoes**  
The three girls gagged in unison, "He's old, he's baked, and he's wrinkly, ewwwwwww!"

**Ears**  
Azula clapped her hands over her ears and ran screaming from the room, rushing blindly past her bemused father without glancing at him, "Mom, I don't want to hear about the birds and the bees!"

**Soft**  
It was unnerving to have a pair of golden eyes burn a hole into him as if he didn't exist; but still his hand cupped her face and he placed a delicate kiss on her cheek.

**Pain**  
The Fire Lord could not know the true nature of the Commander's desire, not unless he wantd to experience a death beyond dying.

**Rain**  
"I'm sorry, but the princess cannot play today."

**Chocolate**  
Jealousy, is that what one calls it when a thirteen year old prefers her father's gift over his?

**Name**  
The Commander's lips come dangerously close to her ear, "If I had a daughter, she'd be nothing like you."

**Sensual**  
In their bed, Ozai and Ursa talk about their children; Azula was growing up to be a looker and to remove the frown from her face the Fire Lord promised that he'd protect their daughter with his life.

**Hands**  
Bending was easy and it always had been and with such talents the girl wondered if it was possible to bend the other elements too.

**Sex**  
The answer was no, she would not sleep with him but she didn't specify that he couldn't carry her off to his private bath either.

**Touch**  
He was threading his fingers through her hair, emblazing his lips onto her supple skin, he was everywhere all at once and Azula's face burned, moaning helplessly with illegitimate pleasure when he whispered that he'd never had so delicate a flower before.

**Death**  
Cousin Lu Ten wasn't coming back from the war and Uncle Iroh was going somewhere far, far away; her mother's grief was intangible to her (all they did was fail) for death wasn't ultimate failure; death was something she had experienced before.

**Weakness**  
_No no. no. no. no._ She would not seek the Commander tonight, she didn't need to - right?

* * *

_and grow up with heavy hearts _

**Hair**  
The first time she met him the child said to her father point-blank, "Why does he look like a monkey?"

**Home**  
Uncle Iroh warned his niece, "Be careful Azula, be careful what you wish for."

**Bonds**  
"My mentor told me I had no self control; but you, you will learn everything and you will be my greatest work of art."

**Star**  
Many times he told her that she would rise with the sun and it would never, ever set down on _their_ reign.

**Tears**  
Mother was gone and Grandfather was dead but with her father and her brother immersed in selfish grief no one shed a thought for her and how Commander Zhao's beckonings were becoming harder and harder to resist; Mother, why didn't you tell me about this?

**Speed**  
It takes her forever to reach his tent but only a matter of seconds before her lips are bruised and all her armour is undone (I want to fuck you right now).

**Taste**  
"One more time," he groaned into her ear, massaging her inner lips with calloused hands, licking his lips as her hips buckled uncontrollably under his teasing fingers, "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, Azula."

**Forever**  
He never said the words that lovers often said to each other; in her eyes they were anything but and therefore the words could never be said.

**Fear**  
"One day princess, you'll find out that there's someone better than you."

**Blood**  
If only he wasn't so old, so devoted to the military and to his cause that maybe he could have paid her a little more attention and gained her love; Zhao smirked, but absolute power was much, _much_ more fun.

**Sickness**  
"Fucking bastard, you fucking bastard look what you did to me!"

**Wind**  
When Zuko leaves the palace she counts how many people have died in her presence and wonders why Zhao hasn't expired yet.

**Freedom**  
Admiral - he was Admiral now and gloating like an idiot when her father bestowed the title on the monkey-man; he didn't deserve it, the bastard, he didn't deserve that honour and he wasn't going to usurp her throne as long as she was around.

* * *

_I guess it can't be helped _

**Melody**  
Azula didn't sing, not because she couldn't but because she didn't have the heart to; she had removed all emotion from her person to achieve perfection.

**Telephone**  
Breaking another firenation seal with her kitten-sharp fingernails, she scanned the parchment before tossing it nonchalantly over her shoulder.

**Comfort**  
The soldiers were headed to the Earth Kingdom and Zhao wondered why the pretty girl with the red lips wasn't there to say farewell.

**Market**  
Admiral Zhao passed by the stand without a second glance and ignored the pleas of the street urchins around him.

**Completion**  
Her smile killed him as she lounged in the palanquin; he had created a monster, "Tell me what you want, Zhao."

**Waves**  
He smoothes the hair away from her face, caressing her cheek as she crawls towards him with a deathly glare that he pretends he can't see, "Remember, do you remember when you first made love to me?"

**Gift**  
What do you give a girl who has the whole world in her hands?

**Happiness**  
"Zhao," honeyed words fell from her lips, "Why don't you do a favour for your princess..."

**Innocence**  
His eyes smiled down at her fondly, "Look Azula, you've become a great lady."

**Moon**  
"Yue, her name is Yue," Zhao recalled as he broiled the moon spirit with a flaming arm and the world turned red with her tears, "Yue, your people will die."

**Hell**  
A hand reaches out but all he grasps is air - "Azula" - she moves like water through his fingers, touching, but not - "Azula" - he's breaking under her hold without a breath on her lips - "Azula" - he's dying - "Azula!" - but he can't have her again, can't put his weight on her, crush her, fuck her - "AZULA!" - he screams.

**Heaven**  
The cold princess laughed out loud when she heard of Admiral Zhao's humiliating defeat, like icicles tinkling in the wind, their edges coming to a dangerous point; the fool, he had lost everything when he had given it all to her.

* * *

_I'm just bound to win. _

**Smile**  
She was fooled once with lacking promises but now with everything all shaken up it made life much, _much_ more interesting.

**Sky**  
Ty Lee's repetitive cartwheels were a giveaway to her companion's excitement and Mai simply looked bored; they were off to see the world whereas she was there to conquer it.

**Lightning/thunder**  
She stands in the rain in full military regalia watching the grey skies above; she's never seen anything so beautiful before.

**Technology**  
She commanded the helmsman to go at full speed; after all, there were traitors to catch.

**Supernova**  
Her keen eyes survey the horizon of New Ozai as she remembers the lessons that Zhao imparted upon her, "It's what you do that dictates how you will be remembered."

**Jealousy**  
The look on his face was worth all the scrolls in the world when she sadly told her brother that Father was sorry and wanted him to return home.

**Clouds**  
Once she wondered what the Avatar saw when he looked at her.

**Life**  
Putting on the Kyoshi makeup sent a twist of anticipation into her gut and Azula smirked in the mirror, recalling the horrified face of her opponent.

**Sun**  
On their way back to the firenation, she heard her older brother whisper, "Azula, thank you."

**Confusion**  
Down in the dungeons of the ship she asked the warrior, "Why do you fight?" and was surprised by her answer, "Because I have someone to protect."


End file.
